


The Final Curtain Call

by keirajo



Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: The Lost Light has traveled for five years and encountered a lot of things.   Good things and bad things.............relationships forged and relationships broken, and relationships re-forged anew.  But in the wake of realizing there's no technical Cyberutopia, the Knights of Cybertron are all dead, and the end of the quest wasn't what was expected........just how is Rodimus supposed to feel about the "ending" they all got?





	The Final Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this go after reading "Lost Light" #24--it popped into my head and I had to do it. I'm gonna cry when #25 ends everything in October. Since the Drift/Ratchet relationship was all but officially said in printed words (nobody said "I love you", but seriously--that scene? Yeah right........they're together!), I'm hoping that my fave pairing gets a surprise happy ending in #25.
> 
> Unless James Roberts does the Megatron/Magnus thing..........that is. *wry laugh*

**_ The Final Curtain Call _ **

**__ **

**__ **

 

            If you had asked Rodimus _five years ago_ just where this quest would lead and everything that would happen—he’d have laughed and said, “ _Just enjoy the adventure!_ ”   But then………after the things that happened had happened, Rodimus’ view of everything had _darkened_.

 

            **_Overlord and losing Drift._**

**_Tyrest and the kill switch._ **

**_Megatron._ **

**_Getaway and the mutiny._ **

**_The Functionist Universe and Megatron remaining behind (which Rodimus had learned wasn’t by choice—it was because Terminus had tricked him)._ **

**_Mederi and the Guiding Hand._ **

**_The Morality Lock and the Magnificence._ **

**_The Omega Guardians………whoever the hell they were._ **

**_Battling the Functionist Cybertron-Primus and thwarting the Council of Twelve’s plans._ **

****

            …….and there were just _so many things_ in between all of that.  Drift’s return with Ratchet and………yeah, **_that_** was a thing.   He and Drift—what were _they_ anymore?   Just _Amica_ then?  Even though they’d never bonded or anything, **_could_** they even call themselves _Amica Endura_?    And with everything that just happened—he may as well let Drift and Ratchet go at it, full speed.   Rodimus had already decided nobody was going anywhere, neither was the ship, until things had been said and everything else had been sorted out.   _Hell_ ………Megatron and Ultra Magnus were probably becoming best buddies again.  Yeah, things had been said and done now which were things that _five years ago_ Rodimus wouldn’t **_ever_** have thought of.

            But **_had_** everything been said?

            Everyone else was happy and partying………and here Rodimus was on the observation deck, in the dark, just staring at the stars.   The _Lost Light’s_ ultimate “ _party boy_ ” wasn’t even at the party.   And probably nobody even noticed that.   And probably nobody even cared.   He’d just think about what he wanted to say tomorrow at the “ _grand speech_ ” he’d planned.

            All of the sudden his audials pricked at the sound of the observation deck’s door sliding open-and-shut.  Light flashed in the room for a moment and then a very large Cybertronian presence loomed behind him.  The flame-colored mech could see the familiar curly-line pattern on a grey chest, on the sides of an Autobot brand.  He was _puzzled_ , out of anyone who could come looking for him—why was it _Megatron_???

            “Finally, somewhere _quiet_ ,” Megatron sighed, staring out the same window Rodimus’ optics were glued to.

            “Oh, come on………… _really_?   You and Magnus should be in a corner somewhere making out or something.  Unless there’s a disaster of epic proportions in the making, you shouldn’t be pestering _me_ ,” Rodimus groaned, facepalming himself.

            “Why haven’t you gotten your arm fixed yet?”  Megatron asked, softly—pointedly ignoring the juvenile intimation of a relationship with the Ship’s Second.

            “It’s not as important as some of the other injuries are,” Rodimus responded, seriously.  “As soon as the medi-bay settles down and all the worst is taken care of, I’ll see if First Aid can get me a new arm started up and all,” the flame-colored mech added with a shrug.

            “You’re afraid of running into Ratchet and Drift together, aren’t you?”  Megatron asked, lightly patting the smaller mech’s back, somewhere between the spoiler and the middle of the back.

            “Well, there’s _that_ ,” the Autobot sighed, placing a yellow servo on the window.   “Drift shouldn’t have been so nice to me when he came back—or responded to my flirting.  Got my hopes up for a resolution and relationship that I _shouldn’t_ have been expecting.”

            “Have you been thinking about what’s next for this ship and the crew?”  The former Decepticon Leader asked, curiously, letting his large ebon hand stay in place on the flame-colored mech’s backstrut.

            “Legally, since we discovered what happened to the Knights of Cybertron and there’s actually no _‘Cyberutopia’_ —I **_have_** to take you back to Cybertron to end your trial,” Rodimus answered, quietly.  He was aware of the strange hand comfortingly on his back, but not wanting it to be taken away—so he said nothing about it.   “Without the quest, there’s no real purpose………….but **_I_** want to keep exploring and seeing things I’ve never seen before and could only dream of.”   The flame-colored mech gave a long pause.  “But……..if we go back to Cybertron, I may as well forget all of that.  I don’t want to go back—and you may as well go back to the Functionist Universe, because………”

            “There’s _nothing_ to go back to there—that Cybertron’s here, remember?   And these Omega Guardians aren’t done with our universe, that much is clear,” Megatron responded, glancing down at the shorter mech beside him.  “And _this_ Cybertron can become our Cyberutopia, the one we looked for.”

            Had Megatron even realized how he said “ _we_ ”?

            “It still means the end of _your_ part in things and legally I have to take you back to finish the trial,” Rodimus whispered, an ache starting to grow within him.   He couldn’t afford to reach for this, not now……… _it was too late_.  It was _always_ too late.

            “I was gone for so long, it gave me a lot of time to think…………..about how much I missed the _Lost Light_ and the unique crew.  And _you_ ,” Megatron said, smiling down at Rodimus.  “I think you were right when you said we’re at our best when we’re _together_.”   And, yet………..even with all those cues, Rodimus was avoiding looking at him entirely.  “Am I honestly _that bad_ at flirting?”  The former Decepticon laughed.

            “Why………..why would you _want_ to?”  Rodimus whispered.   “Everything I did………….all that stupidity.”

            “Do you remember who Hot Rod of Nyon was?”  Megatron said, grabbing his chin and bringing the younger mech’s gaze up to meet his.  “You took the flames from your chest—replacing it with this vague flame shape, from which I thought maybe you were finally starting to forgive yourself for Nyon.   It was not originally _flames_ on your chestplate, was it?   Do you _remember_ what Hot Rod of Nyon originally wore on his chest—before he chose to punish himself for Nyon and branded himself with flames?”

            Rodimus couldn’t look away from the commanding gaze, penetrating him to his very Spark.  He never realized someone actually understood why he chose the pattern of flames as his mark………..it figures that it would be _Megatron_.  Probably nobody really remembered Hot Rod’s chest once bore another pattern _before_ the flames.   The flames reminded him that he would never be forgiven for what he did in Nyon—it was his own personal punishment.

            “The medical cross,” Rodimus answered, very softly.

            “Hot Rod _cared about everyone_ , the medical cross suited him,” Megatron said, placing a gentle little kiss on Rodimus’ forehead.    “And you just proved, right at the end there—you are **_still_** that mech who cares about everyone.  Even Getaway……….you saved him, even though you were prepared to kill him.  The mech who can walk through flames, to try and save the ones he loves.  And sometimes even the ones he doesn’t like very much at all.”  Megatron pulled back and put his servos on Rodimus’ shoulders, fingers brushing lightly along the red neck fairing, as he gazed down into the younger mech’s optics.  “On that backwater little world of Earth………..there was a mythical animal called a _‘Phoenix’_ —which died in flames and was reborn from its own ashes.   _Flames should not be your punishment, but your rebirth_.”   Then the older, grey mech took one of his servos and brushed two forefingers down the center of Rodimus’ chest, from neck to waist, raised it and crossed that invisible line with one that went from side-to-side, across the Autobot brand…….making the sign of the medical cross on his chest.   “Let me try to help you find your way to _forgiving yourself_.  I think we can do it, **_together_**.”

            Rodimus looked up at him, something akin to desperation on his faceplate.  Megatron smiled, leaning down and cupping the sides of the younger mech’s face, gently.   The former Decepticon leaned down and pressed his lips to the young Autobot’s own.  Brushing and pressing in a teasing, taunting rhythm.  Rodimus whimpered, wanting so much more—but he was so afraid to accept it and take it.  Megatron tilted his head and swiped his glossa through Rodimus’ eagerly parted lips.  Oral fluids mixed as wet glossa slid against each other and Megatron felt Rodimus’ body sidle up to his own.

            Maybe he _could_ reach for this?

            Rodimus felt Megatron pull back from the searing kiss, feeling ripples of heat through his frame.  He pulled one of the ebon servos cupping the side of his face to his lips.  Rodimus brushed his lips happily over the old joints of Megatron’s servo.   Then he looked up into Megatron’s old, red optics and smiled.

            “ _Your room or mine?_ ”  The flame-colored mech said with a lilting, teasing tone in his vocalizer.

         

**Author's Note:**

> I promise.............back to Galvatron/Hot Rod and my "Star Voyager" nonsense soon enough. XD


End file.
